


Hotcakes

by bluecowfigurine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Table Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, domestic living, memory recovery, not food porn tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecowfigurine/pseuds/bluecowfigurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on their domestic living post-winter soldier, Steve decides to make Bucky one of his old favorites for breakfast. Bucky being the horny little shit he is, has plans in addition to breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotcakes

Bucky wakes to Steve nuzzling into his neck. He stretches as he opens his eyes and again is knocked breathless by the blue of Steve’s eyes, blue, so blue. Every time he sees them his memory of before the war is much clearer. He remembers waking to those eyes in a smaller body all those years ago. When he’s not with Steve, it’s more difficult to remember all the details of the times gone by, but he’s getting much better at keeping important things solidified. But Steve certainly helps. Bucky scoots down some so he is laying at head height with Steve, who almost always sticks his feet off the end of the bed in order to fit in the crook of Bucky’s arm like he did when he was small.

“Mornin’ beautiful.”

“Good mornin’ Buck.” Steve leans in for a kiss, soft and gentle, before pulling back to run his hand in Bucky’s long, brown hair, pushing it back off his face and smiling at the sleepy and pleased look underneath it.

“’m hungry.”

“Want me to make you somethin’?” Steve had never cooked very much. Before the war he went from his mother’s cooking to Bucky’s cooking, and then before Bucky’s return when he was living alone, more than once he had to use his fire extinguisher on a failed dinner.

Bucky made a sound that resembled a chuckle that was too lazy to form. “Naw, I’m a’right, Stevie. I’ll go grab some cereal or somethin’. Not ready to get up yet though, you’re too warm for me to go anywhere yet.” Bucky was the one to nuzzle Steve then; that was one thing that was an undeniable perk to Steve’s new body, one that Bucky freely admitted, how warm he stayed. No longer fighting that bone-chill that plagued him endlessly, frightening Bucky every winter night.

“Aw, c’mon, Buck, let me make you breakfast. You know what I bet you haven’t had since you got back? Before the war even, I bet.” Bucky raised a brow. “Hotcakes.”

Bucky groaned a little at the thought of the warm, soft, lightly sweetened breakfast food.

“Uh huh, got you there, didn’t I?” Bucky chuckled and pulled him a little closer.

“Alright, yeah, you got me, I could go for some hotcakes.”

“You’ll love ‘em! Plus, I bet you’ve never had ‘em with syrup. Stuff’s easier to get now. Makes ‘em sweeter.”

“Just like you, sugar.” Steve groaned at the pet name and exited the bed, with a kiss and “I’ll call for you when they’re done.”

_______________________________

Bucky managed to doze off a little before he heard a loud clang from the kitchen followed by a muttered, “son of a gun.”

He decided to wander into the kitchen and when he arrived he saw what the commotion was about. Steve had finished the hotcakes, but the stove top and counter space was a mess, littered with bowls, spoons, measuring devices, and ingredients. Bucky’s eyes trailed to the middle of the kitchen where Steve was standing with two overly full plates, one in each hand, and an apron tied around his bare chest, decorated with a touch of frill at the bottom. He had a goofy grin on his face, smeared with batter and powdered sugar, which he had attempted to sprinkle on top of the hotcakes, but spilled a majority of it everywhere else.

Bucky broke out laughing, hand-holding-his-stomach-laughing. Steve laughed along too, understanding how ridiculous he must look. When Bucky could get a hold of himself, still chuckling heartily and wiping a tear away from his eye, he walked over to the tall blonde, setting the plates on the table before pulling him down for a kiss.

“Look at this mess, babydoll! Looks like you’ve been fightin’ the damned things instead of makin’ ‘em.” Bucky held his metal arm around Steve waist, and held his face with the other.

“Oh, it’ll be worth it when you taste these! They’re going to be great; I figured out that if you add vanilla-” Bucky pulled his face close and licked the powdered sugar off the side of Steve’s mouth. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and his words caught in his throat.

“I’m sure they _will_ be great, baby.” He sucked off some more of the sweet substance that was perfectly placed on Steve’s jaw.

“No, no, no, I worked too darn hard to have ‘em go cold while you get all excited.” Steve’s words didn’t reflect his actions, as he pushed himself closer into Bucky, and Bucky continued his nibbling now at Steve ear.

“They can wait; right now I’ve got to take care of this sweetness.”

“Heavens above, you’re cheesy.” Steve pulled Bucky into a heated kiss, and Bucky moved them against the table, helping Steve up on the wooden surface. Con to Steve’s new body: it was more difficult to move him around, even if he was perfectly willing. The man was heavy as lead. It’s harder now for Bucky to physically dominate Steve, but the mental dynamic they once had is still ever present so, it hasn’t affected anything too much.

Bucky returned his mouth to Steve’s neck and muttered, “You know you love it.” Steve gasped at the sensation of Bucky marking him with his teeth, and reached up with one hand to untie the apron when Bucky caught his hand, “Leave it; I like this look on you, babydoll. All stickied up and cute.” Steve’s face began to flush at his lover’s words and he reached between them to palm at the growing cock pushing against his own. Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth and pulled back with a gasp when Steve slipped his hand inside Bucky’s underwear. Steve continued the kiss as his hand slid up and down Bucky’s length, until he felt precum sliding over his thumb and Bucky thrust his hips into Steve hand involuntarily. Steve moved his hand away and licked the precum off his thumb and Bucky fucking _whimpered_ at the sight. He dove back in for another kiss before abruptly ending it when he pulled back to ask, “Lube, where’s the lube?”

“Don’t judge me, okay?”

Bucky looked confused. “I’m sorry, what?”

“There’s some in the drawer on the left.”

“In the kitchen, Rogers?”

“Okay, with the way you’ve been the past couple of weeks, I gotta be prepared wherever! Plus, I can’t lie that I haven’t wanted something similar to this lately.”

“Mmm babydoll, so damn _needy_ for me.” Bucky pressed up against Steve’s crotch and Steve wrapped his legs around him and kissed his neck.

“Uhhuh, yeah, _I’m_ the needy one.”

“Punk.”

“Jerk.” They continued kissing for a short moment before Steve curled his face into Bucky’s neck, mouthing at it tentatively.

“Buck?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you remember taking me like this back in Brooklyn? In the kitchen?” There was a short pause and Bucky took a couple of contemplating breaths, nuzzled into Steve’s neck. After a moment he thought aloud, testing the boundaries of his own memory.

“Was it summer time?” A huge grin spread across Steve’s face, always ecstatic when Bucky remembered something new.

“Yeah Buck, it was summer time.”

“I think I do, yeah… ‘cause you were shirtless and I remember wantin’ to just eat you up. It must’a been summer ‘cause you never went shirtless unless it was hot out.”

Steve sighed contently into Bucky’s mouth, a chaste kiss, even with their hard cocks straining for attention. “I’m glad you’re back, Buck. Now get the damn lube.”

“Alright, alright, Mr. Bossy-pants, I’m goin’.” Bucky rummaged into the back of the drawer until he found the lube and turned back as Steve was wiggling his underwear down his thighs. He sat with his legs open, leaning back on the table propped on his palms. Bucky stopped to breath in the sight in front of him. Even though Steve was different in some ways, he was truly the same old Stevie that Bucky had always known. It seemed strange to Bucky that he truly loved this body Steve was in just as much as he loved Steve’s old body. They’re so different that he felt like he should have a natural preference one way or the other, but he just didn’t. Both bodies managed to match his Stevie in different ways, and that’s all he cared about, that it was Steve. He closed the distance in one step and pushed Steve’s shoulder to lay him on the table, propping his feet up so he had good access to his ass. He spread lubrication on his fingers and gently but efficiently worked him open, occasionally licking stripes up and down Steve’s hard cock.

“Those hotcakes aren’t gonna be hot anymore if you don’t hurry up.” Bucky laughed at Steve trying to be bossy, especially since his words were breathless and strained, pleasure rocking through him with every thrust of Bucky’s fingers.

“You want my cock, babydoll?” he cooed. “All you have to do is ask.”

“Please, Buck? C’mon, I made you breaakfaaast.” Steve sing-songed his words, while he used his legs to pull Bucky closer to him.

“Alright, I’m comin’.” Bucky stepped out of his boxers and slicked his cock before sliding into Steve, who had propped up slightly on his forearms. A blissful look had covered his face and again he pulled Bucky with his legs, wrapping them around his waist to impale himself further. Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve as he began thrusting into him. Steve moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, so that when Bucky leaned up again he went with him. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s torso and set a fast pace, fucking into Steve deeply. Steve was moaning and gasping cutely with each thrust and Bucky growled and grunted, and bit Steve’s neck.

Steve came quickly, unloading on the front of his apron and on Bucky’s stomach. He placed his forehead against Bucky’s and they stared at each other while Steve attempted to talk him up to his peak.

“Shit, Bucky! Fuck, ya make me feel so good. Do you like that you’re the only one who’s seen me like this? You’re the only one, Bucky. Not even while you were gone. I didn’t want anybody but you, Buck. Oh fuck, cum inside me Bucky, I want you to stay inside me. Fuck!”

Steve shouted as another orgasm racked through him and Bucky came deep inside him with a growl, overcome by Steve’s words and the sensation of all of his muscles clenched tight around him. Bucky thrust in him a few more times, slower but still sharp, as they both rode out their orgasms together. They clung to one another, breathing heavily, a light sweat forming where their hot bodies touched each other. Bucky was the first to pull back slightly, enough to unsheathe himself, but close enough to stay holding and being held by Steve. They both chuckled and kissed, taking turns pecking kisses all over one another, as hands slid down to hips and legs relaxed, so that they were just there together, Bucky standing loosely between Steve’s thighs.

“You get such a dirty mouth when I’m fucking you, Stevie. I _love_ it.” Steve blushed and laughed at the comment. “And to answer your question, I don’t want you to ever get lonely like you did again, but yes. I do like that I’m your only one, baby. I’m the only one who has gotten to take you apart and put you back together. I more than like that, baby.” He pressed their lips together one last time, whispering “mine” as he pulled away from Steve’s grasp.

He grabbed the hotcakes and syrup, handing a plate to Steve still sitting on the table, and pulled up a chair. They both dug in to their food, making little yummy sounds as they satisfied their only other hunger of the morning.

“These are delicious, Stevie.” A smirk played on his lips, mouth full of breakfast. “Could be warmer though.”

If Bucky had not just provided him two amazing orgasms and if his mouth wasn’t full of his own delicious cooking, he would’ve smacked the smug bastard.


End file.
